


just hang up the damn phone

by mustaengs



Category: Sign (Manhwa)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, sexual activities while being on the phone with someone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustaengs/pseuds/mustaengs
Summary: soohwa is calling his mom when yohan decides it’s time to hang up.
Relationships: Go Yo/Kang Soohwa, Go Yohan/Kang Soohwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	just hang up the damn phone

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on mustaengs.tumblr.com for the same content and more.

while soohwa is on the phone with his mom, he can see yohan walking towards him. his glasses are removed and soohwa can almost feel what’s coming next.

heavily shaking his head at his boyfriend, he mouths that he’s in conversation with his mom.

“one second, mom,” he says, when he sees him sitting down next to him, something in his eyes telling soohwa that he’s planning something. not waiting for his mother’s answer, he intensely stares at yohan, telling him off and that he should find something else to be busy with.

yohan obliges, a little too quick for soohwa’s liking, but he lets it go. he returns to his mom, who was patiently waiting for him.

like a puppy, yohan waits for the phone call to end. he’s staring at soohwa, not letting his eyes wander anywhere else. it’s getting on soohwa’s nerves a little, but he’s not letting yohan know that.

it takes yohan approximately five more seconds before he inches in on soohwa, crawling into his embrace and resting his head on his shoulder. soohwa doesn’t think of it yet, except for the moment when yohan crooks his neck just a little that his lips are brushing over soohwa’s neck.

he arches his back in a shiver, with yohan adding onto it a little more: not only brushing his lips against soohwa’s neck, but also blowing against it, followed by a short and soft kiss.

soohwa has to suppress a heavy sigh — he’s still on the phone with his mother, of course.

“continue your phone call,” yohan whispers in his ear, a blush creeping onto soohwa’s face.

why did he have to start talking right now out of all moments?! soohwa coughs and his mother immediately asks him if he’s feeling alright, if he’s eating enough, and if he’s not getting sick.

“no, don’t worry about it. i, uh, choked on my spit just now.” he slaps his forehead, what a lame excuse.

yohan laughs, too, but soohwa pulls up his upper lip and clicks his tongue.

‘not funny,’ he signs at yohan, hopefully shutting him up.

but that was a wrong move.

yohan starts placing smaller kisses along soohwa’s neck and up to his jawline, to his ear. soohwa, clenching his teeth, his trying his hardest to not give anything away to his mother — he has to cover it.

he hasn’t spoken to his mom for a while now, so he also doesn’t want to cut off the conversation like that.

but he’s having a real hard time controlling his breathing and is actually escaping soft gasps and — was that a moan?!

yohan stops to look at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. soohwa can only stare as he’s replying to his mom, his tone flat and eyes focused on yohan’s next move.

five seconds pass before yohan puts on a nasty grin.

one that soohwa knows all too well.

he widens his eyes and signs yohan that he has to stop — but signing in a situation like this is never one that will end right. but he also can’t choose to not bite back at yohan… that will give away their situation.

fuck.

in the meantime, yohan is surprised by the fact that soohwa is able to keep on such a straight face while he’s doing those things to him in combination with him being on the phone with his mother.

time to amp things up a little.

yohan inches in on soohwa again, this time his hands are darting to a different place. somewhere more down south. when soohwa sees where yohan’s hands are going, he smacks his hands away. yohan laughs softly, but isn’t giving up. he thinks it’s cute that soohwa’s trying his hardest to suppress any sound yohan is making him react with.

again, he reaches for a little more down south and, this time, soohwa isn’t doing anything against it. does he know that he won’t be able to win?

more awkward stutters and gasp are being released from soohwa’s mouth.

and this is just from yohan touching him over his pants.

yohan decides to take it a step further and takes the button to his pants in his hands and undoes it with one swift motion, revealing slightly damp underwear.

yohan pretends to act shocked, but he exactly knows that this is his doing, and that his touch is making soohwa quiver with tension everywhere through his body.

after a few strokes over the cotton fabric, yohan decides it’s time to touch the real deal. he rolls the underwear down until it’s below soohwa’s shaft.

the cold touch of the air being revealed to soohwa’s dick surprises him. he gasps out loud, and yohan looks up, shocked. the phone is an arm length away of soohwa’s face, but he definitely forgot to put his hand to his mouth in time.

yohan snickers. he is not giving in. his boyfriend’s face is beet red and by the twitching of his cute dick he can see he is wanting more.

and quick.

“cut off the call,” yohan whispers, stroking his dick again and loud enough for soohwa to hear, but soft enough so that his mother won’t know he’s here.

for the first time soohwa’s rethinking his choices. he’s currently too weak in his knees to fight away yohan.

“tell your mom you got to go,” yohan urges again.

soohwa shakes his head but has to swallow loudly hearing yohan speak.

“come on.”

and yohan doesn’t stop getting into motion. his hand is moving along soohwa’s dick now. up and down. slowly. teasing soohwa.

soohwa is biting is lip until in bleeds. he hisses out loud, into the phone.

“soohwa, darling, are you okay.”

“i’m fine mom, just stubbed my toe against the table,” he quickly makes up, glaring daggers at yohan. yohan, however, was pretending he suddenly forgot how to read lips.

he simply went on moving his hand.

while soohwa’s mother decided it was time to tell another story, yohan decided it was time to take a different approach.

which was an approach involving his mouth. on soohwa’s dick.

maybe soohwa wasn’t looking, but he nearly throws his phone away from him not he ground when he feels the cold touch of yohan’s lips touch his dick. he made sure to still catch that phone.

yohan smirks against his cock. now this won’t be over yet.

“you know what,” he hums deeply against soohwa’s cock, smiling when he sees him clench his fist into the fabric of the couch, “stay on the phone some longer. let’s see how long you’ll push through for this one.”

he’s honestly surprised soohwa is still holding on this long after even yohan’s first couple words. usually when it’s sexy time the clothes disappear in zero point two seconds.

while yohan is sucking soohwa off, he can feel his cute dick twitch against his lips and tongue, indicating that he won’t last much longer. he didn’t know he was enjoying sucking soohwa like this at all, and then some!

finally, when soohwa is nearing his much anticipated b climax, and yohan is definitely feeling the buildup, soohwa says the following words: “mom… i— i got to go.”

yohan releases himself from soohwa, surprise coloring his face. had soohwa really, finally given up?

however, the panic in soohwa’s eyes tells yohan that something is up. that something probably meaning his mother isn’t replying to him.

“mom?”

it takes his mom another few seconds before opening her mouth. soohwa first hears a deep breathy intake.

yohan stops toying with soohwa when he feels him tense up a little.

“yea—yeah?” soohwa answers, and not soon after his face whitens. yohan sits up straight, wondering what was said not he other side of the phone.

soohwa puts his phone away, his eyes not meeting yohan’s.

“what did she say?” yohan asks, still having his hand wrapped around soohwa’s dick (he isn’t planning on letting go yet).

“she… she said to say hi to you. i think she knew.”

yohan’s eyes widen, not long before laughing out loud, shaking like crazy. while he’s enjoying himself in laughter, he doesn’t realize the shocks that come from his laughter are sending too much motion towards soohwa’s cock, and in combination with yohan’s beautiful laugh ending up in making him cum.

yohan was just too busy laughing that he didn’t hear soohwa’s pleas for him to stop.

only when he is finally calming down, he feels that his hand is just a little bit moist. he sudden realizes the damage he did. he opens his eyes and can only stare at the sight in front of him.

“cute,” he mutters, seeing a disheveled soohwa sitting on the couch, face red, bangs wet with sweat, and cum all over his body.

yohan decides that it’s time for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on mustaengs.tumblr.com for the same content and more.


End file.
